


Day 6: Wet

by feelgood_mac



Series: Berujean Minifics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Berujean Week, M/M, berujean week day 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelgood_mac/pseuds/feelgood_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Jean and Bert get frisky by a pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Wet

**Author's Note:**

> All of my other pieces for berujean week can be found on my tumblr! (Which should be on my profile, in case you don't know my url)

Jean had finally convinced Bertholdt to go swimming with him and he was so glad he did; the taller of the two always avoided swimming, hiding behind the excuse that he couldn’t swim (which he could). The only reason Jean could think of that would explain Bertholdt’s aversion to swimming was his height; taller than most, he’d probably end up kicking some poor kid in the face which is why Jean had brought him to a small pond, just down the road from their home.

“Jean, I don’t know why you always insist on me swimming,” Bertholdt muttered as he slowly entered the water, still wearing his shirt ‘because I can!’

“I just want you to have fun, love.” Jean leaned back against a tree and watched as his boyfriend finally got to the deepest part of the pond, the water only coming up to his shoulders. Bertl really did love water, the way it flowed and the way it felt, but he was so embarrassed about his height and body that he refused to swim in public. He barely even let Jean see him swim and only relented today when Jean had bribed him with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. Bertl was weak for picnics, believing them to be the most romantic thing ever.

“Fun… Right, so why aren’t you in here ‘having fun’?”

Laughing, Jean stood up and took off his shirt before jumping in the water, splashing Bertholdt lightly. He swam out to where his boyfriend stood, having to tread rather than stand because his feet didn’t even brush against the bottom. He brushed the hair out of his face and grinned, eyes sparkling with the reflection of the sun off the water.

“I’m here now, so let’s have some fun, yeah?” Jean drawled softly, batting his eyes before splashing Bertholdt, cackling at the face his lover made.

“Oh my god, Jean, you just… I thought you were gonna…” Bertholdt sputtered out, a blush creeping up on his cheeks before he splashed back lightly. Jean pushed himself closer, glancing up with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“What did you think I was gonna do?” Humming, he wrapped his arms around Bertholdt’s shoulders, lifting himself up slightly. “You think I was gonna kiss you?”

Bertl wrapped his arms around Jean’s waist as he nodded, not trusting his voice. Jean rarely acted like this outside the bedroom and Bertholdt shivered a bit in anticipation of what was most likely to come next.

Trailing a finger up Bertl’s neck, Jean whispered, “You wanna know the real reason why I wanted you to swim today?” A shaky nod and a breathy sigh are all that Bertl can muster as he gazes down at Jean, for once not averting his eyes at all the attention he’s getting.

Suddenly shy, Jean bit his lip and looked down at the little bit of space between them. “Wanted to see you all wet; I knew you were gonna wear a shirt and I thought-“ Jean couldn’t finish his sentence because Bertholdt suddenly kissed him, lifting him up in his arms, allowing Jean to wrap his legs around Bertl’s waist.

The taller boy walked them back to the shore, his mouth never leaving Jean’s. It was rare that Bertholdt made the first move but when he did, Jean made sure to thank him in every possible way. He tangled his fingers in Bertl’s hair, tugging just the way he liked it; he nibbled on Bertl’s thin lips, just hard enough to elicit a moan which spurred Jean on even more. He felt his back hit the tree he had previously been laying against and he slid his hands down to grip Bertl’s shirt, peeling it off slowly.  
Bertholdt pulled back from Jean’s lips to allow his shirt to be pulled over his head, moving to mouth hungrily at Jean’s neck. A short cry of pain from Jean reminded him of the rough bark that must be scratching into the boy’s back; he pulled Jean back from the tree and laid him down on the picnic blanket, laid out for a meal that wasn’t going to happen.

Legs still wrapped around Bertl’s waist, Jean bucked his hips up, trying to remind Bertl of the reason they were on the ground. One second later, Bertl’s lips were back on Jean’s, tongue slipping in and tangling with Jean’s. Moaning, Jean slid his hands down Bertl’s back and into his swim trunks, squeezing lightly and laughing breathlessly at Bertl’s reaction.

Feeling Jean’s hands in his swim trunks made Bertl squeak in surprise and when he heard Jean’s laughter, instead of his usual tactic of blushing and hiding his face, Bertholdt slid his body down until his lips were at Jean’s waistband, teasingly brushing his nose through the light hair on the boy’s stomach, eliciting a sharp gasp from his lover.

“A-all this over a little water?” Jean stammered out, his cheeks red with anticipation. Bertholdt just hummed and dipped his head in to kiss the skin above the waistband of Jean’s trunks, enjoying how Jean let out a shaky sigh before laying his head down and tangling his fingers in Bertl’s hair.

Tugging Jean’s trunks down slowly, Bertholdt kissed each inch of skin that became exposed before kissing the head of Jean’s cock, humming at the low moan that Jean let out. He lightly licked down Jean’s shaft before taking him into taking it into his mouth. Stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, Bertl hummed when he felt Jean’s hips buck up a little bit, trying to get his cock deeper into Bertl’s mouth.

“Bertho-“ Jean broke off into a moan as Bertl pulled back and teased the tip of Jean’s cock with his tongue, licking lightly at the slit. 

Pulling off completely, Bertholdt sat up and kissed Jean hungrily, moving to sit in his lap. He ground his hips down onto Jean’s and moaned into the other’s mouth, desperately gripping onto Jean’s shoulders.

Practically growling, Jean flipped them over and bit down on Bertl’s neck, just hard enough to form a light bruise, before tearing Bertl’s shorts off. He stroked Bertl a few times before scooting forward and wrapping his hand around both of their lengths, teasingly slipping his thumb through the weeping head of Bertholdt’s cock.

“Jean, Jean, please!” Bertholdt’s breathy moans increased in volume until Jean silenced him with a deep kiss, licking his way into the taller boy’s mouth. Stroking them both faster, Jean felt Bertholdt writhe under him and he bit down lightly onto the boy’s lip, trying to make him moan louder.

Bertholdt gasped against Jean’s lips when he felt the blonde’s teeth sink into his bottom and he bucked hard up into Jean’s graps, his own hand wrapping around their lengths, squeezing a little tighter which earned him a raspy moan of his name from Jean’s lips. They both pumped their hands, bringing them closer and closer to coming as they clung to each other.

“J-Jean, I lo-“ Bertholdt gasped against Jean’s neck before biting down and coming, thick white ribbons of come covering both their chests. Moaning, Jean came not too long after, slumping down in Bertl’s arms, exhausted but happy.

Whispering weakly into Bertholdt’s ear, Jean made sure to promise to bring Bertholdt to this little pond more often


End file.
